Believing
by jellybeansarekewl
Summary: Set after the Last Battle. When Susan is told she is no longer a friend of Narnia, will she ever believe? Read and Review! CaspianxSusan


**Ok, hi people. I really wanted Susan to come back. Maybe if the filmproducers saw this they would consider it for the Last Battle movie. LOL Jk. Anyway, this is either going to be a one-shot or it can be a whole story. Review, tell me what you think would be better, and I will decide. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Chronicles of Narnia. They all belong to C.S. Lewis.**

**Good, the dirty business is done.**

**So, I give you: The Return**

"You and your brother have learned what you need to. You will not return to Narnia again." Susan was trying to control the tears falling uncontrollably out of her eyes. Why would Aslan ever do this to us? She inwardly moaned. Caspian's face flashed before her eyes. She would have to leave all of them behind, but most importantly, Caspian.

Just then she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. He quickly turned around, but Aslan called to him.

Caspian turned and looked at Susan. She was crying. But why? Aslan looked at Susan who was staring at him. He saw the tears coming out of her eyes. Then he looked at Caspian who was staring back at her.

Aslan saw the deepest pain in both their eyes. _Am I? _He thought looking between them. _Am I doing the right thing?_

"We are ready, your majesty." Caspian made a deep bow to Aslan. Looking at Susan once more, the brown curls running down her back, her creamy white bare shoulders, her blue crystal eyes, her hazel freckles, he took in all of it at once. He bowed shortly to Aslan and ran off.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians as much as it does human."

"Where did you think the name came from?" Edward whispered jokingly.

"But for those of you who do not want to stay- Aslan will provide a way home."

"But, it's been three years since our ancestors left Telmar!" One of the men in the crowd looked confused.

"Your forefathers were sailors and pirates. One night, they camped in a cave on an island. It was a magical cave. They soon found themselves in Narnia. It is to there I will return you."

"I will go." General Glozelle spoke after a few moments. He slowly started to walk forward, but soon Caspian's aunt and her father joined him. "So will we."

"Because you have chosen first" Aslan began, "Your future there will be blessed." He breathed on them. Then he looked to the tree. The stumps that were twisted together opened up to reveal a large gateway. Slowly the first four walked through the gateway- and disappeared.

"How do you know he is not leading us to our deaths! How can we trust a Narnian?" One of the Telmarines yelled. "If it would please your majesty, I can take a whole group of eleven mice through." Reepicheep chirped up, eager to prove himself after being given his tail back.

Aslan didn't respond. Instead, he looked to the four Pevensies.

Peter knew what he meant. "We will go." Susan had been dreading those words the whole time.

"We will?" Edmund looked ready to put up a fight to anyone and everyone who would try to make him leave Narnia. Peter walked up to Caspian and handed him his sword. "Besides, we're not needed here anymore." Caspian couldn't bear if they left- especially not Susan. But he had to accept it. Maybe they would come back.

"I will look after it until you return," Caspian said fiercely. "That's just it." Susan finally broke out. "We're not coming back."

_No! _Caspian thought. _But why? Why not?_ He looked at Susan. He would forever be scarred by her memory. The only girl he ever loved.

"We're not?" Lucy was about ready to explode. To never come back, ever? To never see Aslan or the DLF? That just couldn't happen.

"Well, you two are." Peter looked at them then at Aslan. In almost a whisper, he said, obviously pained, "At least, I think that's what he means."

"But why not?" Lucy was so confused, even more than she had ever been. "Did they do something wrong?" She couldn't imagine either of them doing something wrong enough to get kicked out of Narnia.

"Quite the opposite, dear one." Aslan spoke softly. "Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world and it is time for them to live on their own." Or was it?

They all went to say their goodbyes. Peter shook hands with Glenstorm. He felt terrible. It was his fault that one of the centaur's sons had died. Lucy stood in front of Trumpkin and bowed. She knew she would miss him so dearly.

Finally, she threw herself on him and hugged him. She retreated after a few moments and bowed again. Trumpkin stared at her dumbstruck.

"I'm glad I came back." "I just wished we had more time together." Caspian looked wistful. Susan loved his Hispanic accent- to her it was so comforting. "We never would have worked anyway." Susan didn't believe one word of that. She wanted to be with Caspian, she loved him. "Why not?" Caspian said. "I'm 1300 years older than you." She tried to lighten the moment with a joke, and it worked a little.

She started to walk away. To her, to say goodbye was to painful. But not to was equally painful. She turned around, and throwing her arms around his neck, kissed him. Thw world twirled in her head. To Caspian, her lips tasted amazing. He just wanted to kiss her for the rest of their lives. He loved her so much…

Susan finally broke away and settled in his sweet embrace. He felt so warm, so loving, so protective. To stay like this all her life was all she ever wanted. She looked up into Caspian's eyes. She knew she had to go.

Lucy looked at them with so many different feelings twirling inside her, she didn't know what she felt. "I'm sure I'll understand when I'm older." To her, they did look like an exceptionally cute and amazing couple. "I'm older and I don't think I want to understand." Peter let out a chuckle. _Siblings…_

Susan finally withdrew for Caspian's embrace reluctantly, and Caspian could feel it. He knew she didn't want to leave. Susan went over to join her siblings in front of the doorway.

A single tear slid out of Susan's eye. She looked back at Caspian as she walked through the tree. Why did she have to leave? Why was it she could never come back? The memory would leave a deep gash in her heart. It was too painful to remember.

Caspian watched her as she walked through the tree. His lips still tingled from the kiss she had just given. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. _Not here, not now_, he thought. Suddenly, they were gone. And that was the end of it. _She _was gone. _Forever._

Susan plopped down on the chair and looked into the mirror. It wasn't working. About a week ago her mother, father, brothers and sisters had all died in a train crash that she wasn't in.

She had tried for so many years to pretend Narnia didn't exist, that it was a child's game. She tried to erase the hurt of having to leave Caspian, to leave Narnia forever. But she couldn't. She knew how deeply she really loved Caspian, and that she could never erase. But she knew she couldn't pretend anymore. She knew Narnia existed, and she was going to act like it.

She ran to the bathroom and scrubbed all the makeup off her face. Just then one of her friends walked in and went into one of the stalls. "Are you ok, Su?" "Yup!" She chimed. In reality, she felt better than she had ever felt. She locked herself into a stall and started to change out of her tutu. She had enrolled herself in dance and so many other things, hoping they would erase the memory.

Finally, she had her skirt back on and a warm sweater. She didn't need the sweater; it was the middle of summer. But she felt like wearing it anyway.

On her way home, Susan thought about Narnia. The fabulous adventures, everything was wonderful. But then pain struck her in the heart. The gash from her longing for Caspian was re-opened. Not that it was ever fully closed. But she missed him more than ever.

She realized that with Narnia came happiness and sadness. And she would have to accept it. Ever since she left Caspian, she never found anyone she truly did love. She always knew deep down in her heart that Caspian would be her only true love.

Just then, Lucy's face flashed in front of her eyes, and she remembered her family. They were dead- all of them. Would she ever see them again? She didn't know. However, she put her faith in Aslan. Maybe someday, she would get back to Narnia. And all would be better.

Then she frowned. _But he said I would never come back_! Susan sighed. She loved Aslan. She trusted him. She knew he would do what was best for her.

Finally, she arrived at her apartment. It was small but cozy. She slapped her purse down on the table and went to one of the cabinets. She pulled out a small bag of chips and poured a few into a bowl. She sat down on the couch.

Finally, she had enough. She couldn't stand this torment anymore. "Aslan, oh Aslan please! Help me! I can't stand it anymore. I miss everyone so much- especially Caspian. If I could just see him one more time- I would be happy." For another hour she sat there, trying to talk to Aslan. Finally she stopped. Tears flowed out of her eyes. It had been 2 years since she had left Narnia. She was 17 and she didn't know why she was still crying over Caspian.

_Because I love him!_ That was the first thing her instinct told her. It was starting to grow dark outside. She wasn't hungry, so she went and threw herself on her bed and fell asleep crying.

"Susan! Susan!" Susan's eyes fluttered open. She knew she was dreaming, but in front of her sat Aslan, glowing.

"A-sslan?" Susan stuttered, hardly believing her eyes. "I am proud of you, dear one." "What for?" "For regaining your faith in Narnia. For _believing."_

"For what you have done, I will grant your wish and more. Would you like to live in Narnia for the rest of your life?"

"Yes!" Susan was overjoyed. "Very well, young one." He breathed on her. Then, her dream was over.

"Do you really think it's her?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should try to wake her up." A beautiful, Hispanic voice floated into her ears, and her eyes snapped open, and she rolled over.

There was Lucy, Peter, Edmund, and Caspian. She could tell Caspian was old, but she didn't care. He looked to be in his late thirties. Susan threw her arms around Caspian's neck and hugged him.

"Susan?" He asked doubtingly. "Yes, it's me!" He withdrew a little. "Don't you care that I'm old?" "Not really. I love you. It doesn't matter whether you're young or old, love comes from what's inside you."

"She is right." They all looked up to see Aslan walking towards them. "For one like her, she is very wise." They smiled and Susan sat up.

"Let it be a lesson to you- That love comes from the heart. True love is when you love one no matter what they look like, but because of their heart. There is false love- when you love one for their appearances." He looked at Susan and smiled.

He blew gently on Caspian. Susan looked up at him and sat dumbstruck. His gray hair disappeared, and his beautiful, thick, brown hair appeared. The wrinkles had gone from his face, and he looked like he did at the time Susan had left him. "How old?" She asked Aslan. Caspian looked at her confused. "Eighteen."

Susan was overjoyed. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. She saw all the joy return to his eyes.

"How old are you?" "Seventeen," she answered. "Not for long." Aslan smiled at her. "Here in Narnia, it is December 10th."

"When's your birthday?" Caspian asked. "December- December 12th." Susan had almost forgotten when her birthday was. "Well then," Caspian looked at her. "It looks like we'll have some last minute planning to do." Susan groaned. She hated when people made a big fuss over her birthday. Caspian chuckled.

"I guess we better take you inside." Caspian realized she wasn't wearing many clothes, and she was bound to be cold seeing as they were sitting in the snow. "But- where is inside?" She asked.

"Cair Paravel!" Lucy chimed. "But I thought it was in ruins!" Susan frowned. "Not in the _true _Narnia!" Lucy smiled when she saw the confused look on her sister's face. "We'll explain it later." Caspian whispered into her ear. Susan couldn't help but be sent crazy by the feel of his hot breath.

Just then Tumnus walked up to Susan and bowed. "It is wonderful to see you again, your majesty." "But-But I thought you were dead! Not that I want you to be dead but I… I just don't understand."

Aslan walked up to her. "It is the true Narnia- The Narnia inside Narnia, where there is no such thing as death."

"Oh." Susan smiled. Then she turned back to Tumnus. "It is so nice to see you again." She smiled.

They walked inside and Lucy grabbed Susan's hand and pulled them towards the treasure room. "Come!" She squealed.

About another five minutes later Lucy was yanking Susan up the stairs to her chambers with something in her arms.

Another fifteen minutes, everyone turned to see her walking down the stairs. Her long straight her trailed down her back and she wore a red dress with gold sleeves.

"You looking amazing." Susan couldn't help but be driven mad by that beautiful voice whispering in her ear…

"Your majesties." Everyone turned and faced Aslan. "Now that you have your sister fully and entirely back with you," he smiled at Susan. "It is time for me to go."

"So soon?" Lucy ran up to the lion and embraced him. "Yes, dear one." Susan ran up right beside her and hugged Aslan also. "Thank you," she whispered. "For giving me a second chance."

Aslan looked at Susan deeply in the eyes. "It was you who chose to restore your faith in Narnia."

"Either way, thank you," Susan whispered once more. Caspian, Edmund and Peter all bowed. They were the few who refused to get mushy- accept for Caspian. He would get mushy anytime for Susan.

Lucy and Susan stood up and stood beside their fellow monarchs. Aslan bowed his head slightly, then smiled at them all. He closed his eyes, and burst into a zillion pieces of something that looked like snow, but glittered.

Susan looked at Lucy. She looked as if she might cry. Susan put her arm around her and smiled. "It's ok, Lucy, it is."

"I know." Lucy ran upstairs to her chambers, she claimed she was getting tired and wanted to sleep. Once Lucy was up the stairs, Susan snuggled into Caspian's arms.

Peter looked at them and rolled his eyes. _Maybe Lucy was right. A little. They do make a somewhat cute couple._ He looked at them once more. For some reason, he didn't want to come between them. He wanted them to be happy.

**So did you like it? Did you hate it? Please Review!**

**If you do, I have blueberry muffins and Oranje juice!!!! :)**

**P.s. I am a very busy person. If I do decide to make a whole story, I will try to update as often as possible, but I'm not promising anything.**


End file.
